1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of paint application devices. More specifically the present invention relates to a roller apparatus for applying paint, stain and other flowable material to a work surface. The roller apparatus includes a roller frame with a handle portion at one end, an axle portion at the other end, and a roller assembly mounted on the axle portion for removably receiving a conventional roller cover. The roller assembly contains within the roller a releasable locking mechanism which frees the roller cover to rotate freely about the axle portion for the conventional rolling application of flowable material, and which alternatively locks the roller cover against rotation about the axle portion for a sliding application of the material. Because the locking mechanism is contained entirely within the roller cover, it is shielded from the flowable material. The handle portion is equipped in the conventional manner with means for connection to handle extensions, such as can be used to paint the ceiling of a room without using a ladder. This is referred to herein as operating the apparatus remotely.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been roller devices for applying paint and other material to work surfaces. A problem with these prior devices has been that a smooth finish is often not attainable because the material transferred by the device rolling element leaves elevated irregularities, such as stipples and bubbles, as the element surface rides over and lifts away from the work surface. Applicant has discovered that a sliding action produces a smooth finish virtually free of such irregularities. Many prior devices are not constructed to perform a sliding application, and those that are have the locking mechanism at least partially external to the roller cover where it is exposed to the flowable material.
An example of such a prior roller device is that of Morgan, et al., U.S. Pat. No. Des. 305,080, filed on Jun. 1, 1987, for what is termed a paint roller frame. Morgan, et al., includes the conventional bent rod roller framework with rotatably mounted, spaced apart cover support disks and an outwardly bowed, longitudinally oriented, wire cage for mounting a roller cover. A problem with Morgan, et al., is that the cover support disks and mounting cage are always free to rotate, so that sliding the roller cover to apply material is awkward or impossible.
Another prior device is that of Jacobs, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,840, filed on Dec. 19, 1991. Jacobs, et al., discloses an epoxy floor roller tool and method of making the tool for removing air bubbles from an already applied layer of epoxy and polyurethane floor coating materials. A problem with Jacobs, et al., is that no provision is made for sliding application of flowable material. Another problem with Jacobs, et al., is that two steps are required in the material application, namely those of applying the material over the work surface and of subsequently rolling the Jacobs, et al., device over the wet material to remove bubbles. This procedure virtually doubles the work time needed for the project, and similarly increases the cost as well.
Prior art devices that have locking mechanisms that are at least partially external to the roller cover include Marino et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,581, Kirshenbaum et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,555, Lafond, Great Britian Patent Specfication No. 748,329, Noel, French Patent No. 1,103,324, Villette et al., French Patent No. 64,044, Gardoni, French Patent No. 1,168,672, McMillan, Great Britian Patent Specfication No. 1,353,027, and Sukhanov, Soviet Union Inventor's Certificate No. 1558-712A.
It is thus a principal object of the present invention to provide a roller apparatus which is capable of applying flowable material to a work surface in a rolling mode, and which can alternatively apply the material in a sliding mode, with a releasible locking mechanism that is completely internal to the roller to totally shield the locking mechansim from the flowable material.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a roller apparatus which is capable of applying flowable material to a work surface in a rolling mode, and which can alternatively apply the material in a sliding mode, with a releasible locking mechanism that is controlled by a magnet means disposed within the roller cover.
It is further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which changes modes of operation simply by abrupt movement of the apparatus, such as by shaking or bumping it, thereby shifting the magnet means from a locked position to an unlocked position, so that no tools or work interruption are necessary. This feature can be of greater significance when the invention is being used with a handle extension, such as when painting overhead without a ladder. The mode of operation of the invention can be shifted with getting close to or touching the invention.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which has the familiar feel and appearance of a conventional paint roller device, and which accepts the conventional and widely available roller covers.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is durable, reliable, simple in design and inexpensive to manufacture.